


Proposal

by sciencebutch



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tumblr Prompt, yes this is cheesy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebutch/pseuds/sciencebutch
Summary: Thor wants to get it just right, but things don't always go as planned.





	Proposal

Thor thumbed the ring in his pocket absently, not necessarily worried, per se, just… on edge. It was a big thing, you see, getting married. A big decision. Very big. Significant. Thor wasn’t anxious due the concept of his proposal - in fact, he would have popped the question the second week after they started dating - but he wanted to get the tradition just right. And there was always the chance that Banner would say no. Though Thor didn’t expect him to. He didn’t know what he would do if he did.

So here he was, in a fancy restaurant, the love of his life sitting across from him, gathering the courage to just  _ask_. Bruce was rambling about his more recent experiment - something he tended to do when he was nervous - and Thor tried to listen but his blood pumped too fast in his ears for him to hear anything else. 

Thor abruptly stood up, effectively cutting Bruce off. Thor got down on one knee, because that was what he was  _supposed_  to do and Thor had done his fair share of research. Thor rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out a compact velvet box.

“Oh my God,” Bruce breathed. 

“Bruce Banner,” Thor began, reciting from the speech he had so artfully crafted and memorized, “we have -” he was cut off when Bruce started laughing - “What?” did he do something wrong?

“N-Nothing,” he gasped between breaths, “it’s just,” he pulled something out of his pocket, it was small and black. He opened it and this time Thor breathed in disbelief. There, nestled in white silk, was a ring. 

Thor grinned. Bruce grinned back. They were both holding back tears. 

“Thor Odinson,”

“Bruce Banner,” they both spoke each other’s names in unison.

“You go first,” Bruce said, through the happiest smile Thor had ever seen.

“No, you,” Thor said, “I insist.”

“Alright,” Bruce giggled nervously, “Thor Odinson, will you marry me?”

The answer could have gone unspoken and would have still resounded throughout the room. But Thor said it anyway:

“Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!


End file.
